


Fonder

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to a different school from your boyfriend sucks. Stiles intends to make up for what he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Sciles college visit! Not too happy with how this turned out but I hope you enjoy it anyway

It had been 57 days and 43 minutes since Stiles had seen Scott outside anything but a computer screen. He sat on the cold, black bench of the school's bus stop and chewed at his fingernail waiting for the 702 bus to arrive. He checked his watch again. The bus was supposed to be here 13 minutes ago. He looked in the distance again and jumped up when he saw the familiar black and white bus lumbering through the small parking lot and finally shuddering to a stop. He stood and tapped his foot impatiently while student after student meandered out. He caught glimpses of cafeteria workers he recognized and a few professors until finally Scott showed.

He was holding a black duffel bag which dropped to the floor as soon as Stiles tackled him.

"Hey." Scott laughed through the bear hug. Stiles kissed him and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Scott tasted like a Boston cream doughnut and Stiles didn't want to let go. He did though. He had to...the air in his lungs had run out.

"You missed me?" Scott smiled at him.

"Yeah...yeah I missed you." Stiles said and brought him in for another kiss loving the feel of Scott's beard on his chin. He had to step back and gaze because Scott with a beard was a thing now. A really good thing.

"You're ogling."

"Unabashedly." Stiles smiled.

Scott looked different ...older. His hair had lightened slightly and was curlier than it had been in high school now that the alpha had let it grow out more. Then there was the beard. It was rugged and brown just like his hair and Stiles wanted to run his hands through it. And there were the glasses. Stiles was never getting over the glasses. The werewolf had to start wearing them senior year when a rogue hunter had gotten too enthusiastic with a wolfsbane arrow that had grazed his eye. Thankfully the damage hadn't been too serious but now glasses were a necessity.  All together Scott looked like he was ready to bust out some spoken word. Stiles kissed him again.

"Dude...we're in public." Scott said and pulled back.

"Ask me if I give a fuck." Stiles said back. He didn't.

"I already know the answer to that. But I think it's considered bad form to wave your boner out in public." Scott pointed out.

"Fuck." Stiles looked down and flushed. Thank God he was wearing loose sweats but still.

They walked hurriedly to Stiles' dorm. The human clinging possessively to Scott and giving smug looks every time he caught the jealous looks of his co-eds. His roommate was still in the room once they had gotten inside. Bright side: he was packing.

"Don't worry. I'll be out in flash." Howard said as he threw a folded shirt in a duffel.

"No need to rush." Scott said.

"No. Please. Rush." Stiles said.

Scott elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't be an ass."

"It's ok I'm used to it." Howard said good naturedly.

"Me too."

They both laughed. 

"Nice to meet you outside of a screen." Howard said and shook hands with Scott.

Because actually this was their first official meeting. Stiles wanted his roommate and best friend/boyfriend to get along. Howard was a cool kid. He was Fillipino and had come to USC as a business major. They hadn't really clicked right off the bat. But a mutual love of Batman had broken the ice pretty quickly. He would have loved nothing more than to double team Scott about why Batman was the best superhero but he had other ideas. Which Howard was holding up.

"Ok. I'm gone." Howard said once his bag was packed.

"Nice meeting you. We'll catch up later?" Scott said.

"Definitely. See ya." Howard said and left.

Scott waved and when he turned he had a look...one that Stiles recognized.

"What's with the concerned face?"

"I feel like a dick for sexiling your roommate."

Stiles put his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, "He's fine. He's the one who suggested staying with his girlfriend...who actually lives on campus."

"Still..."

Stiles cut off his sentence with a kiss. The fourth one in the past ten minutes. They were alone now so he could revel in this. Because he had missed this. It was #1 on the list. Scott took his bottom lip in his and sucked on it making Stiles' knees buckle.

They fell on the bed gracelessly with Scott taking most of the weight as Stiles settled on top of him. Scott let out a moan when Stiles pressed down rubbing their erections together and this was #2. Scott was so damn vocal during sex moaning out his pleasure and doling out praise with every bite and suck. Stiles moved from his lips to his jaw to the vein on his boyfriend's neck. The one that pulsed every time Stiles mouthed at it. 

Scott's deep V-neck was keeping Stiles from those clavicles. They separated long enough to undress before Stiles fused his mouth to Scott's nipple. He sucked on it until it was a hard peak and then moved on to give the other nipple the same amount of attention. Stiles kissed down Scott's torso until he reached his happy trail. He took some time to nuzzle it before moving down to Scott's cock. He locked eyes with his boyfriend for a brief second before taking it in his mouth.

Yeah he had definitely missed this. Stiles got enthusiastic at the alpha's streaming groans of pleasure. Scott worked his hands in his hair and tugged hard. Hard enough to hurt a little but Stiles didn't mind. He loved the fact that he could make Scott lose it this hard. He sucked with renewed vigor until Scott's body went taut and he spilled down Stiles' throat. He lapped up every drop until Scott had to pull him off his sensitive dick.  
The werewolf hauled him up and planted an open mouthed, wet kiss on his lips. Scott licked at his lips and into his mouth and Stiles pressed down rutting his dick in the dip of his boyfriend's hip.

"Fuck Scott." Stiles breathed once they finally separated.

"Planning on doing that any time soon?” his boyfriend smirked.

"Smartass." Stiles bent down and nipped at his ear.

He untangled from Scott and went to the drawer. He really should have prepared better for this. When he turned around he almost dropped the bottle in his hands.

Scott had gone on all fours. He was resting on his elbows with his legs spread wide ( _wide_ ) and ass on display. He looked over his shoulder at Stiles innocently. Because only Scott McCall could pull off innocence in such a debauched position.

"You're trying to fucking kill me." Stiles gasped out and practically ran forward onto the bed. He pulled Scott forward by the hips and buried his tongue deep inside him.

Stiles lost himself in the feeling of it all: Scott clenching against his tongue and chanting his name like a prayer. He switched to fingers slipping three in easily and fucking Scott open until he was begging for Stiles to--

"Fuck me. Please. I'm ready Stiles please fuck me."

And how was he supposed to resist that? He sounded beyond wrecked. Stiles removed his fingers and as soon as he lubed up his cock he knew that he wouldn't last long.

"Turn around for me babe I wanna see you."

Scott complied and when he turned he hit Stiles with this sunshine smile that warmed his chest. He lined himself up and entered Scott and it took every bit of his control not to thrust immediately. Scott felt good and warm and tight and Stiles wanted to stay like this forever. Until Scott rolled his hips into and that was the end of that.

As predicted it didn't take Stiles long to come. A few deep thrusts and his brain short circuited and he was embarrassingly spilling his climax deep into Scott who was meeting him pound for pound as he stroked his dick. At least he had come just as quickly.   
Stiles collapsed on top of Scott. He pulled out gently and then brought them close back to chest. Scott wriggled against him.

"Not allowed to move." Stiles mumbled against the back of his neck.

"Dude we're really gross right now." Scott told him. He was right. They were a sweaty mess. But Stiles could care less.

"Don't care. Not letting you out of this bed." He said and held on tighter as Scott chuckled.

Eventually though they did have to get out of bed. They were sticky to the point of discomfort and Scott's stomach kept growling. And while the majority of their time was spent in the dorms Scott did officially meet Howard who he got along with immediately (of course). They also caught up with Isaac and Allison and Scott told them all about Stanford and how funny it was to see Lydia and James (his roommate and Lydia's boyfriend) squabble over math theorems.

That Sunday afternoon after Stiles drove Scott to the train station where they shared a teary goodbye and Scott almost missed his train Stiles had to reset his watch.

47 days and counting.

[My tumblr](http://elfysparkles88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
